1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system for allowing a player to operate predetermined operations in accordance with music being reproduced, and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of Background
In music game systems in which a player is allowed to operate predetermined operations in accordance with music being reproduced, a game system in which an operation instruction marker for directing a player an operation timing when the player should operate an operation portion is displayed in a game image is well known. In this music game system, the operation instruction marker is displayed in such a way that the operation instruction marker comes close to an operation criterion position gradually in accordance with a progress of the music so that the moment when the operation instruction marker reaches the operation criterion position corresponding to the current time on the music is taught as the operation timing to operate the operation portion. With respect to the area where such operation instruction markers are displayed, there exists a music game system having a mode in which the area gets smaller (for example, cf. JP-A=H11-151380).